<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Get Your Sleep-Deprived Boyfriend To Sleep and Retail Therapy by Viper_Flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603349">How To Get Your Sleep-Deprived Boyfriend To Sleep and Retail Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower'>Viper_Flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, Nicknames, Retail Therapy, Scar For Mayor, Seriously the nickname potential is gold, Sleep Deprivation, rated teen for cursing, teleporting, werewolf ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren finally goes to spend time with his boyfriend Scar but finds him sleep-deprived, and has to convince him to go to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GoodTimesWithScar/Rendog, Scar/Ren, Scarren, This ship is underappreciated - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How To Get Your Sleep-Deprived Boyfriend To Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scar/Ren is underappreciated.<br/>I found this in my Google Drive, and I didn't remember writing it. So of course, I continued it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scar? You home, man?” The wizard turned sharply to see his boyfriend approaching him from the landing pad on his tower. In front of him was an absolute mess of shulker boxes, and he knew that it was in one of them… whatever ‘it’ was. He had forgotten a while ago.</p>
<p>“Ren!” Scar gasped enthusiastically, rushing over and hugging Ren. Ren wrapped his arms around Scar and surveyed the room over his shoulder. Everything was a mess; shulkers and chests were half-opened and scattered everywhere, Scar’s hat and fake beard had been tossed over an armor stand, and the bed looked like it hadn’t been slept in for a week. The werewolf moved to hold Scar’s face in his hands, and the reality sunk in. Though he was still smiling, the bags under Scar’s eyes gave away his true mood.</p>
<p>“Scar, babe, kitty, love of my life, you’re an absolute mess!” Scar’s small pout caused Ren to quickly backpedal. “I mean, you’re always pretty to me, but seriously, how long has it been since you last slept?”</p>
<p>“Uh, not sure, don’t have a clock in here…” Scar thought for a minute, letting go of Ren and leaning on a barrel. “I met up with Grian while you were delivering the logs to Iskall, we did some mining together, then I came up here … to uh, I think I went to look … to look for something. Kinda forgot what!” Scar chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He paused when he saw the worried look on Ren’s face. “What’s wrong, puppy?” Ren tried not to blush from the nickname Scar gave him forever ago, attempting to maintain some seriousness.</p>
<p>“Hon… that was three days ago. I’ve been so busy with orders that I couldn’t check up on you.” Ren hung his head in shame, his dog ears flattening against his head and tail drooping between his legs. “I’m so sorry, I’m a horrible boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey, shh. It’s alright, it’s not your fault.” Scar gently shushed his tall boyfriend and led him to the bed. They sat down and cuddled for a bit, the wizard muttering assurances to his werewolf boyfriend, who allowed himself to turn to putty in the former’s hands. Somehow, and Ren never knew why, but somehow he had always had a soft spot for Scar, ever since they’d first met in Season 4. Maybe it was his laugh, or his smile, or how his hands were always soft despite the rough work he always did while terraining, but whatever it was, Ren cherished it.</p>
<p>“Dang. I came over to make sure you were alright and ask you to come over, and here I am being comforted by you!” Ren laughed sadly, guiding Scar’s hand away from his cheek. “Look, it’s late, and the Phantoms will be after you if I bring you back to my place. So how about we bunk here for tonight and do something together tomorrow. Does that sound good, kitty?”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect, puppy.” Scar replied, touching his nose to Rens. He laughed as Ren’s tail wagged and reached up to scratch his dog ears. “Does that feel good, huh? Does it, does it?” He couldn’t stop laughing at Ren’s derpy smile, and his heart was flooded with joy as Ren leaned into his touch. He sighed, simply staring into Ren’s eyes. They sat for a moment, simply enjoying being near each other, the other’s simple touch enough to compensate for lost time together. Calmly, they leaned back onto the bed and drifted into dreamland, still smiling and holding each other close.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“... Ren… Ren? Ren!” A voice calling broke through his dreams, and the werewolf sat up quickly, almost sending his boyfriend reeling off the bed.</p>
<p>“Wha-? Scar? Is something wrong? Oh god, I’m sorry-” Ren rambled hurriedly, but he was caught off-guard as Scar began to laugh.</p>
<p>“R-Ren, your- your ears!” Scar laughed sonorously, clutching his stomach. Ren, startled both by the sudden awakening and Scar’s melodious laugh, stupidly reached up and touched his ears. That’s when he realized; the hoop earrings he wore had looped around his ears and had folded the soft skin and fur over. He chuckled and allowed Scar to untangle them after calming down.</p>
<p>“Next time my earring gets caught, please just fix it. I thought you were being attacked!” Ren sighed, resting his head on Scar’s chest. Scar nodded, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.</p>
<p>“FUCK!!” Both of them hurriedly looked around, trying to pin-point the loud curse. Scar swung his legs out of the bed and skidded over to the window. He smiled and turned back to Ren.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Bdubs just crashed into a farm.” Laughing, Ren slid out of bed and leaned out the window by Scar. Indeed, the hermit was trying to clamber over the wall as the farmer villagers grabbed at the various crops that clung to him.</p>
<p>“DON’T WORRY BDUBS, I’LL SAVE YA!” Ren called down, and he quickly equipped his elytra. Unfortunately, he had accidentally grabbed Scar’s elytra, and since he was significantly small than his boyfriend, the harness came loose and he plummeted down beside Bdubs, who had also fallen down the wall. Laying on the ground, they stared at each other in silence. “So, come ‘round here often?” They burst out into fits of laughter, wheezing so hard they couldn’t get up.</p>
<p>“What am I going to do with you two?” Scar had made his way down via the stairs and now leaned nonchalantly over the wall, watching them as they slowly stood up. Ren simply stuck his tongue out as he dusted off his tail.</p>
<p>“You can stop showing off how tall you are, Scar, we get it.” Bdubs quipped. “Oh, Ren, you got a carrot in your ponytail.” Plucking the carrot out of Ren’s hair, the hermit took a large bite out of it and grinned.</p>
<p>“What brings you here anyway?” Scar asked, taking Ren’s hand and helping him over the wall. Once he was set, Scar pulled his boyfriend close out of instinct. “It’s not that often you crashland near me, that’s Grian’s job.” Bdubs laughed and hoisted himself onto the wall.</p>
<p>“I was actually going to discuss the mayor campaign with you, but I see you have your hands full with something else, so I’ll leave you be. See ya, Scar, Ren!” With that Bdubs took off as Scar shouted questions after him. Ren simply laughed and gave Scar a peck on the cheek, effectively shutting him up.</p>
<p>“Let him go, kitty, we were going to relax today anyways,” Ren reassured, and Scar smiled down at him.</p>
<p>“So, what are we going to do to relax?” Scar asked, titling Ren’s head up with his thumb. “I’ve still got a lot of organization to do, or maybe we could build-” Scar was cut off as Ren put a finger over his lips.</p>
<p>“Nope, relax means not working. I know you; your idea of relaxing after a long day of building is more building, and whenever you spend too long organizing, you end up emotionally drained. I believe some retail-therapy is in order.” Ren smiled as he saw Scar’s eyes light up. In the previous season, Scar had been the richest hermit and often went shopping with Ren. The werewolf knew how much his boyfriend enjoyed it, and he also benefited from it; Scar loved showering Ren in lavish presents, to the point were the latter once joked that he had a sugar daddy instead of a boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ll be happy to know that Xisuma owes me a favor, which means that I may be able to convince him to let us go off-world.” Scar’s voice sounded teasing, but Ren could tell that he was super excited. “Remember that trading world I mentioned to you forever ago? Well, we could go there!”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect, babe. C’mon, let’s go ask before it gets too late.” The two hermits were soon flying over the jungle (wearing their respective elytra), hand in hand, and smiling wider than they thought possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren and Scar get ready to go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, you ready to go?” Ren called out, adjusting his sunglasses and squinting at the window of the tower. He’d been waiting outside for a while, Scar should have been ready 10 minutes ago. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before tying it back into a messy bun; he really should have expected this, he thought, scratching his ear. His boyfriend had always been a perfectionist, especially when it came to looks. Ren couldn’t blame him, he was just as if not more nit-picky about his appearance.</p><p>The werewolf pulled a pocket mirror out of his pocket and checked his reflection one last time. Fixing the collar of his shrimp-pink button up so it didn’t get crumpled under his red leather jacket, Ren grinned. As he tucked his mirror back into the pocket of his black jeans, he tugged at his chain so it didn’t tangle.</p><p>“Oh, Ren!” He looked up at the sound of his voice and saw Grian land beside him. “Wow, stealing my signature look? Red’s more my color.”</p><p>“Red makes you look like a bale of hay, G-man, and you’re about as tall as one too.” Ren teased, pulling at a lock of his friend’s hair. Grian was one of the few hermits shorter than himself, so he liked to playfully bully him whenever he got the chance. They both knew it was all in good fun, but that didn’t stop Grian from gasping dramatically.</p><p>“SCAAAAR, GET YOUR FUCKING DOG, BITCH!” Grian yelled up at the tower, and Ren couldn’t help but snicker at the reference.</p><p>“HE DON’T BITE!” Came the reply, accompanied by a single hand being stuck out the window and waving. Ren’s keen eyes noticed pale pink nail polish glinting in the sun and realized why his boyfriend was taking so long.</p><p>“YES, HE DO!” Grian screamed, but his playful tone rose to a shriek as Ren snapped his teeth near the gremlin’s hand. “Oh, fuck off!” He held his hand close to his chest as Ren laughed.</p><p>“Nah, I’m waiting for my beautiful boyfriend so we can go shopping,” Ren smirked.</p><p>“Yeah, Ex-eye-zoomie-void told me you’re going off-world! I know you’re going to that ultra-popular trading world, and I have a pal there.” Grian reached into his pocket and handed Ren a thick envelope. “Could you hand this off to PearlescentMoon at Organia’s?”</p><p>“Will do, Gri.” Ren nodded, taking the envelope and tucking it in his inventory. “That is if Scar doesn’t take another eternity getting ready.” Grian smiled his signature smirk and winked. Then the builder turned his attention to the side and his smile grew.</p><p>“Looks like you don’t have to wait any longer.” Ren turned to look where Grian was, and his heart nearly pounded out of his chest.</p><p>Scar stood in the doorframe of his tower, one hand in the pocket of his chocolate bomber jacket with unbleached inner-lining. He wore a fawn acetate turtleneck, which complemented his linen cross-patterned capris. His thin ankles were on full display, with his capris cuffed and his white canvas sneakers low-cut, and a thin band of dark clay beads and twine wrapped his right ankle. Scar’s short curls were swept away from his face so that his natural-toned makeup highlighted his distinctive cheekbones and emerald eyes.</p><p>“Wow Scar, those all Gucci, or did you leave anything on the rack?” Grian chaffed, ducking when Scar swiped a perfectly-manicured hand at him.</p><p>“Haha, these are all from small businesses. Not like I can’t afford designer clothes, but homemade is always more comfortable!” Scar did a small spin, then turned to his slack-jawed boyfriend. “C’mon! Xisuma’s waiting, and so are all the shops!”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ren felt the mycelium of the cow-mercial district ruffled under his boots, and a sad smile crept across his face when he realized how it would be gone if Scar won the mayoral race. He disliked the color and the spores that made him sneeze, but a bit of his soul that Pamela took over already missed it. He took Scar’s hand, and they padded towards the town hall. In front of the large Nether Portal, Xisuma stood with his admin screens pulled up. Large insect eyes trained onto them and crinkled kindly.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Ren and Scar nodded. “Alright. It’s been a while since you’ve gone off-world, so I’m going to go through this step-by-step. First, pull up your inventory,” the admin guided them, modeling on his screens. “Now switch to your AFK tab. You’ll see the Leave World button. Once you hit that, you’ll be in the Hub in our terminal. You’re looking for MarketCraft, it should be in one of the central plazas. If you need directions, ask one of the mods. They’ll be mulling around, they wear admin badges like mine.” Xisuma held up his pin, designed to look like bedrock. “You sure you’ve got everything, especially your communicators? Once you go, you can’t get back until tomorrow.” Scar and Ren held up their comms, and Xisuma’s face softened in relief. “Wonderful. Now, go have fun!” With that, Scar and Ren hit their buttons.</p><p>Teleporting to the Hub was different than teleporting in-world. The ground didn’t change under Ren’s feet; the terminal copied the ground they stood on so they would adjust better. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said about the light level. Ren’s eyes were protected by his sunglasses, unlike Scar, but his ears still flattened at the shock of the sudden color shift. The walls and ceiling were blinding white, pristine, and modern. They stepped out of the terminal, and Ren read “Hermitcraft” etched into the wall above it.</p><p>“Scar, look!” The werewolf pointed and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm, his tail wagging excitedly as they saw their patrons Zloyxp and Pixlriffs pass by. “Hey, Zloy! Pixl!” The two looked up and hurried over.</p><p>“GoodTimesWithScar, RenDog! What’re you two doing off Hermitcraft?” Pixl asked, shaking Scar’s hand and giving Ren a high-five.</p><p>“Yeah, did Season 7 end early? I so was looking forward to the election and the big showdown between the candidates!” Zloy sighed overdramatically, draping himself on Pixl’s shoulder, who just shrugged him off.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re just going shopping. There’s still time to vote for Scar!” All four laughed, and they meandered toward the main area of the Hub, Ren still holding Scar’s arm. It wasn’t super busy, but many players rushed around them, a few looking or calling at them. Though the hermits weren’t the most famous, they were certainly recognizable, especially in their stylish outfits. Eventually, Zloy and Pixl split off and left Ren and Scar to look for MarketCraft.</p><p>Ren was so busy gazing awe-struck at the Hub’s vast ceilings and various artworks that he didn’t realize where he was walking and bumped into someone. They fell over, dropping a pad of paper and a pen, and Ren nearly fell on them, Scar thankfully catching him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, my dude! Are you alright?” Ren exclaimed, holding out a hand to help the stranger up. They took it as they shook their blue hair our of their grey eyes. Scar quickly collected the stranger’s dropped belongings and handed the pad and pen over to them.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you. I- oh my gosh.” They trailed off, confusing Ren and Scar. “Sorry, it’s just. You’re Rendog and GoodTimesWithScar. I’m a big fan of yours, both of you, so-” They held their stuff close to their chest before holding it out to them, burrowing their face in their scarf. “May I have an autograph?” Ren chuckled involuntarily.</p><p>“Asking the dumbass who nearly bowled you over for an autograph? What’s the world come to?” All three laughed as Ren took the paper. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“I’m A.” Ren quickly scribbled a note before handing the paper to Scar. The tall hermit pressed the pad against Ren’s back, effectively using him as a desk. A held back a snicker, knowing that’s what they’d do as well. Ren huffed and swiped at Scar's leg with his tail.</p><p>“Well A, I apologize again; I really should have been looking where I was going.” Ren took the paper from Scar and handed it back to A, bowing slightly.</p><p>“It’s perfectly fine! I bet your eyes were on your hot boyfriend.” Scar’s face flushed red as A and Ren giggled. “Thank you again for your autographs. My blog’s followers are going to love this.”</p><p>“Of course! Least I can do to make up for my mistake.” Ren waved as A scampered away with a big smile. Then the werewolf turned to his boyfriend and rested his head on his arm. “‘Stay Amazin’, huh? New slogan?”</p><p>“Well, I mean, did you see their hair? It was so cool! And you heard what they said, they have a blog!” Scar rambled off as he and Ren strolled through the last plaza-area and towards the MarketCraft terminal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scar's and Ren's outfits are inspired by @sweebread on Tumblr! I don't know how to add images on Ao3, so search "rendog scar" on Tumblr and it should be the first images. Their art is amazin' and super inspiring!</p><p>A is @hermitshipbler on Tumblr! They made a post that introduced me to this ship, so I owe them a lot! They get a little cameo, as a treat (ノ＞▽＜)ノ</p><p>This was a bit of filler, I didn't feel right just throwing them into a new world without transition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Retail Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scar and Ren go shopping!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I came up with this idea of MarketCraft for this fic, any real servers titled the same are their own separate thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here!” Scar cheered as they approached the MarketCraft terminal. Ren smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm but secretly he felt just as excited. They showed their UUIDs to the moderator who guarded the terminal, who smiled.</p><p>“Well, Mr. GoodTimesWithScar and Mr. Rendog, I hope you find everything you’re looking for!” They pulled up a screen and flicked it over to Scar. “That’s a multi-tab list for you. On the first page, you can create a shopping list, and the second is a map so you don’t get lost. If you want to find a specific item, just input it at the top and the map will give you directions to a shop with that item.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Scar waved as he and Ren stepped into the terminal and were teleported into the world. They arrived in a large flat-world, surrounded by stalls and booths selling various items and players buying from them. The cobblestone roads wound wildly, originating from the terminal, and there seemed to be no end to the shops. Ren stood on his tip-toes, trying to see beyond the horizon. He looked up at Scar, who was examining the map.</p><p>“What’s our status, babes? Just wander around, or try to make a schedule?” Ren queried aloud, glancing at the various items displayed around them. They seemed to be in a general necessities area, with vendors selling various blocks in bulk. He was instantly drawn to the cabin that advertised logs, and he wondered if they used tech like his quadrochopper. </p><p>“Well, the map seems to be split into districts based on what they’re selling; they have a block district, a clothing district, food, tools, art, even one entirely for stuff from the End!” Scar’s voice rose in awe, and Ren saw his emerald eyes sparkle. “It looks disorganized from down here, but the map shows that they’re laid out in a grid pattern. The food district is in the middle, so we can go there for lunch.”</p><p>“That sounds awesome hon. Um, do you mind if I look around for myself?” Ren awkwardly glanced over at the log shop, ears pressed to his head. Scar followed his line of sight and laughed.</p><p>“You don’t need to ask, this trip is for us both! If there’s anything you want to see, just tell me.” Ren’s whole face lit up, and Scar followed him as he trotted into the cabin. For a few minutes, he stood in the corner admiring the building as Ren conversed cheerfully with the shopkeeper, a young woman named Mira. Both men were shocked to hear that all her logs were organically grown and chopped by hand. She even offered them a small handmade woodcarving of a wolf and a cat touching noses for only a few diamonds. Ren graciously accepted but insisted on giving her more diamonds than she asked for. Leaving the cabin, Ren tucked the statue into his inventory with a smile. </p><p>“So, where to next?” Ren watched as Scar pulled up his map again. He pointed at a red-shaded section of the grid, reading the name aloud. “How about the art district?”</p><p>“That sounds amazing.” Scar agreed, and they followed the signs that pointed them in the right direction. Once they reached the area, their eyes widened at the beauty in front of them. They flitted from booth to booth, admiring the works. Some players were masters of pixel-art and maps, while others showed off paintings or masterful sketches. Ren even ran into a friend from his homeworld who sold handcrafted clay bead jewelry, much like Scar’s anklet, while Scar himself marveled at an anime-style artist named JellySmolBean who sold fanart.</p><p>“Scar, you’re not gonna friggin’ believe this, man.” Scar tore his eyes away from a man who sold replicas of famous paintings and gasped at what Ren held in his hands.</p><p>“Is that the limited Star Wars Stormtrooper figurine that sold out before I could order one?” Ren nodded excitedly and pressed it into Scar’s hands.</p><p>“Yep! I saw a dude selling rare collectibles, and remembered you super wanted this one. Even better, it was crazy cheap but genuine!” Ren beamed with pride as his tail wagged, and Scar pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, you’re the best!” Scar quickly put the rare figurine into his inventory and took Ren’s hand. “C’mon, let’s check out the other areas. I’m starving!” Arm in arm, they made their way to the food district for lunch. Ren bought a cup of gelato to munch on as Scar sipped lemon boba tea. The werewolf tried a sip, but his lips puckered at the sour taste; his boyfriend simply laughed, enjoying a taste of the gelato.</p><p>Finally, the pair made their way to the clothing area. Ren instinctively began to head towards the bargain bins but was pulled away by Scar. The builder wandered into large fashion designer’s stores and little home-spun clothing stalls alike, always offering to buy whatever Ren wanted. He ended up with a new suit, three shirts, a pair of slacks, and another pair of sunglasses. Ren also had to drag Scar out of the beauty and makeup areas, knowing that if the latter got his hands on the new nail-polish line, his claws would be crazy colors for the next week.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to get yourself any clothes?” Ren asked, his arms loaded with bags while Scar’s were empty.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t found anything I particularly like. You know me, so picky!” Scar joked, but his eyes held worry. Ren sighed, wishing he could help somehow. Then, something caught his keen eye. A small stall run by an old woman, somewhat shabby, but with the most beautiful bolts of cloth laid out that he had ever seen. Ren gently guided Scar over and casually struck up a conversation with the old woman.</p><p>“Can you tell me about these fabrics, ma’am?” He asked, reaching out to stroke a spool. “I can see you’re wearing a robe of this same material!”</p><p>“Ah, these are woven by my grandson. He sits at the loom every day and makes us our clothes. I finally convinced him to sell some, as our homeworld isn’t the richest. But it feels so soft, no?” The woman held up a deep green roll and held it towards Scar. “Go ahead, young man. This one compliments your eyes too!” Scar’s cheeks flushed and his eyes widened when he felt the rich fabric.</p><p>“Stop flattering the customers, grandma,” A thin boy, most likely in his late teens, stepped out from a shack behind the booth with a basket in his arms, topless so his burnt sienna skin was exposed to the sun. “Besides, my fabric is nothing to stare at.” Then the boy looked up, and the dark expression on his face fell away. He nearly lost his grip on the basket but managed to recover before he dropped it. “You- you’re Scar, like, the GoodTimesWithScar.”</p><p>“That’s me! And what do you mean, this is amazing! I envy your skill!” Scar held up the green cloth in his hand, and the boy looked down blushing. “Gosh, I wish I had something made of this, I’d wear it all the time!”</p><p>“Oh, my grandson can sew wonderful dresses, if you like!” The old woman cackled as the boy looked at her with confusion. Ren nearly laughed at how embarrassed the poor boy looked, but he hid it in a cough. Scar, on the other hand, smiled widely.</p><p>“Do you really make dresses?” The hope in his voice melted Ren’s heart, and it obviously did the same to the boy.</p><p>“Um, yeah. I’m the only guy in my family, so I make dresses for my grandma, mom, and sisters. If you give me a design, I can make it.” He rubbed the back of his head as he set down his basket. “I’m Menzi, by the way, and my nana is Cabanga.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Menzi!” Scar reached out his hand, and he shook it. “So, about the dress…”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a few hours of Scar and Menzi working out a design as Ren and Cabanga played cards, they’d come to a final draft. Scar gave Menzi the server address so he could send the dress once he’d finished, and paid him handsomely. The boy tried to refuse the money, but Scar knew just how to insist.</p><p>Once they’d said their goodbyes, Ren and Scar walked to their final destination before the sun began to settle down in the sky. They approached the builders’ district, a place where people could hire master builders to work their magic. Ren’s eyes scanned the many signs, trying to find the one he needed. Finally, Scar pointed out the aqua building, the massive sign reading “Organia’s”.</p><p>Once they stepped inside, both men were in awe. Around them, many models of animals, scents, and plants sat, seeming so lifelike they could hardly believe they were fake. At the back of the shop, a woman sat at a desk, playing with her blonde locks.</p><p>“PearlescentMoon?” Ren asked, approaching her. The woman looked up, and her aqua eyes shimmered in the light. She stood, rising elegantly, and she cleared her throat.</p><p>“That’s me, how may I help you?” Her voice was soft yet certain. “Are you hear to hire a builder?”</p><p>“No, just delivering a package.” Ren pulled the thick envelope Grian had trusted him with from his inventory and held it out to PearlecentMoon. She took one look at the chicken-scratch on the front, and in the politest way possible snatched it from him.</p><p>“Thank you so much! Grian hasn’t written in forever, and I was getting worried!” She took a pocketknife from a cup on the desk and cut open the envelope. Sliding out a stack of papers, she glanced at the note attached and smiled.</p><p>“No problem! Just going a pal a solid.” Ren assured her as Scar continued to gape at a model cat.</p><p>“Well, thank you again. Is there anything I can help you two with?” PearlescentMoon asked, resting the papers on the desk. Ren turned to look at Scar and laughed.</p><p>“Once my boyfriend stops staring at the statues, we’ll be out of your hair.” Cheerfully, Ren snapped his fingers in front of Scar’s face, who quickly realized that he’d been staring at the builds. He quickly apologized, but PearlescentMoon simply waved it off, saying that was one of the best builds they had. After the men had left the shop, Ren realized it had gotten dark out.</p><p>“C’mon, the Hub has a capsule hotel we can bunk in for the night.” Scar took Ren’s hand as they wandered back to the terminal. There was a bit of a line, as all the players and shop workers were heading back to their worlds, but they quickly were able to get back to the Hub.</p><p>Ren allowed Scar to guide him, and they made their way to a helpdesk. At the desk, a short person with dark circles under their eyes checked them in and assigned them adjacent sleeping quarters. Once they packed their bags into lockers and slipped into their pajamas, Ren and Scar made their way into the hall with the capsule beds. Giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips, Ren crawled into his bed, and after a long day of walking and talking to people, he was out like a light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cameos: My OC Mira; my friend who makes awesome BNHA fanart (their TikTok is jellysmolbean, but they haven't posted anything yet); PearlecentMoon (okay, not exactly a cameo, but we love her); my short friend who's always sleep-deprived like me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>